Détruisez nous
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Atrair, unir e destruir.  .SBBL.


**Détruisez****-nous**

por Sophia Prince

* * *

**I. Atrair**

Afrodisíacos. Os Black eram extremamente atrativos para outros. O incesto era algo presente naquela família desde as primeiras gerações. Ninguém sabia ao certo como isso os levava a cometer tal pecado, mas era apenas o instinto falando mais alto. E o mesmo acontecia com o passar dos anos, entre cada integrante da família. Assim como aconteceu com Sirius e Bellatrix.

Os olhares se atraíam como imãs. A pele de ambos queimava na ânsia de um toque. O sabor do outro era saboreado sem que as bocas se encaixassem. A atração ficava cada vez mais forte com o passar dos anos, e, por mais que tentassem afastar, era impossível. Não podiam lutar contra a natureza, as coisas tinham que seguir o fluxo, o destino precisava se cumprir.  
Suas consciências gritavam, querendo impedi-los de cometer tal pecado. _Errado._ Era o que a mente de ambos gritavam. Mas os corpos gritavam por aproximação, por um toque descuidado e mortal. Tão sutil quanto um esbarrar de mãos e tão intenso quanto um orgasmo.

E, após tanto lutarem contra tal desejo infame, permitiram que o erro fosse concebido.

**II. Unir**

Os lábios procuravam os outros avidamente, como se ambas as vidas dependessem daquilo. Era um duelo secreto de línguas, mãos e crenças. O gosto metálico do sangue estava em suas bocas, mas Sirius sentia que o de Bellatrix era um pouco mais amargo que o seu. As mãos fortes dele agarraram o vestido dela, puxando-o bruscamente para cima enquanto as mãos dela – por sua vez-, marcavam sua pele tão branca com o vermelho, sujando-a do mesmo sangue que corriam nas veias da mais velha.  
Já não era a primeira vez que se beijavam e nem mesmo que se tocavam, mas antes os toques não eram tão desesperados como agora, como se o fim do mundo estivesse próximo e a cada segundo estavam perto da morte. A mão dele escorregou por sua coxa e ele puxou de qualquer maneira a fina peça de renda que escondia o sexo de Bellatrix.

Deu um impulso, sentando-se no piano negro que estavam grudados e sentiu três dedos de Sirius penetrá-la de uma vez. As unhas vermelhas fincaram-se nos ombros cobertos do jovem e ele sabia que Bellatrix havia sentido dor, mas ele também sabia que dor era o que mais excitava Bellatrix. Enquanto os dedos ganhavam velocidade dentro da outra, o polegar dele massageava seu ponto sensível, fazendo-a estremecer. Os dentes voltaram a marcar a pele de ambos e logo a calça de Sirius caia em seus pés, e ele penetrava bruscamente Bellatrix, fazendo-a delirar de prazer e sucumbir àquele desejo insano.

**III. Destruir**

Ele iria pagar. Sirius, o adorador de trouxas e traidor do sangue, iria pagar caro por ter abandonado a própria família. Mas Bellatrix sabia que ele nunca foi merecedor de ser um Black. Ele não tinha capacidade como ela, ele não era ela, apesar de todas as semelhanças gritantes em cada gesto de ambos. Ele adorava trouxas. Adorava todas as porcarias que sujavam o mundo. Ele gostava de tudo o que não prestava, o que era ruim. E ele gostava de Bellatrix. A filha de ouro, mas que na verdade, não valia o chão que pisava ou o ar que respirava. E então era de se ter total certeza que isso era algo verdadeiro. Ele realmente adorava tudo o que não prestava.  
E Bellatrix não ficava atrás. Havia tantas coisas escondidas nas mentiras que Bellatrix contava que até Merlin morreria várias vezes após saber cada uma delas. Ela dizia ser a menina de ouro, mas era um lixo. Bellatrix valia nada, mas sobre isso todos se faziam de cegos. Ela odiava os trouxas, mas adorava os vícios deles. Cigarros, principalmente. O tragar da nicotina é quase tão vergonhoso quanto fugir no meio da tarde e se encontrar com Sirius em qualquer motel barato, quanto transar com ele em qualquer lugar e permitir que ele a suje com seus toques poluídos de trouxas.

Até que em um dia as promessas foram quebradas. Ela queria mais do que poderia ter e ele queria mais do que podia ter. O desejo carnal deu lugar ao ódio mortal e travaram uma guerra entre si. Prometeram que um morreria pelas mãos do outro, como fazia parte da profecia dos Black. E assim foi até o dia em que o corpo de Sirius tombou no véu, após ser atingido pelo feixe de luz verde que saíra da varinha de Bellatrix. E ela riu histericamente, satisfeita pelo o que havia feito. Mas ela sabia que seu fim também estava próximo. E que, talvez, fosse pior que o de seu primo.

* * *

**NA: **Fanfic escrita para o projeto de cosmologia _Neutron Star Collision_ da seção Sirius/Bellatrix do fórum 6V.


End file.
